


Haunted

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: Fireside Tales [63]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst, GFY, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 11:37:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1172605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Children and grandparents, brothers and sisters, some scarred too deeply to ever follow their own words back to the families that mourned their loss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haunted

**Author's Note:**

> Thorin, 2970s Third Age  
> Prompt: Circle  
> Alternate Universe: Flame of Durin

The song is haunting, the words passed in a circle around the fire, speaking of a loss and longing that he had thought past. Children and grandparents, brothers and sisters, some scarred too deeply to ever follow their own words back to the families that mourned their loss. Brought north by the knowledge their leader - not a Durin-born Prince, smiling Frerin, but their haunted-eyed savior Vahan - has settled in Erebor, rather than in the warm south that had seen them heal as greatly as ever they will.

They live on the southern outskirts of Dale, in a complex of stone-built houses half-sunken in the ground, and many avoid their own kind. That he can listen to their song, melody twisting the guilt that he'd settled long before into new-formed life, is something of a boon given only because he is Frerin's brother - Vahan, he has to remember his brother calls himself now. Not because he is King Under the Mountain, not because he is Durin-born, not because he had been at the battle that saw their shame.

Thorin turns away, quietly making his way out of the corridors that are carved with southern emblems both familiar and strange, and leaving the dwarrows to their grief. Leaves his brother to sit with the dwarrows he had led from the horrors of the orc-den Khazad-dûm had become to safety in the fastness of the southern mountains, and returns to Erebor.

**Author's Note:**

> My Thorin-muse very rarely talks to me, and when he does, this is not the AU he usually plays in. And he's usually not this... meloncholy. *sighs, and thumps her head against a wall* Stubborn, bloody, brooding angst-mobile. On the other hand, I suspect him of getting into character for the story I've been working on in the AU my Thorin-muse usually cooperates with. Which. Damnit muse. Stop trying to make me cry.


End file.
